


don't shoot me down

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, боль страдание, драма трагедия, сонгфик на полшишечки, я не шучу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: После трибунала - короткого и скорого - выхода у них не остаётся. Хотя, по сути, выход только один. И они примут его вместе.





	don't shoot me down

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под IAMX - The Stupid, The Proud. Аж всплакнул в процессе.  
> (практически обязательно к прослушиванию)

Генерал Органа сдалась на семнадцатый день уговоров, если это вообще можно так назвать. Рен совершенно не слушал её, когда она приходила поговорить с ним, со своим приговорённым к смерти сыном. Он только твердил "последняя ночь вместе, последняя ночь вместе, последняяночьвместе". Три слова сливались в одно - в просьбу, в отчаянную мольбу, в заклинание. Всё это из уст магистра Рен звучало диссонирующе, непривычно, страшно даже. Рен мог попросить у матери всё, что угодно - даже отсрочить приведение приговора в исполнение. Только для него самого, про генерала Первого Ордена, отдавшего приказ уничтожить Хосниан-Прайм, и речи идти не могло. Если отсрочка не касалась и генерала Хакса, то Рена она не интересовала. 

В последний вечер она вновь наведалась в камеру сына - тот сидел на краю узкой койки, перебирая пальцами складки плаща. Генерал милостиво обошлась с пленниками - позволила оставить им свою одежду, разумеется, после тщательно обыска.

\- Бен, - Лея присаживается рядом, обхватывает маленькими ладонями ладонь сына, ласково поглаживает его руку.

\- Последняя ночь вместе, - привычно отвечает он бесстрастным голосом, а потом поворачивает голову и добавляет: - Всё случится завтра, это последний шанс. Позволь, и я поговорю с тобой. 

\- Бен... Ты всегда был хитрецом. Ты можешь пообещать мне, что ничего не произойдёт? Никаких неожиданностей.

\- Да, могу. 

Генерал Органа поднимает взгляд, смотрит сыну в глаза и выдыхает: 

\- Через час тебя переведут в его камеру. Процедура назначена на завтра, в семь утра. Вам лучше поторопиться.

\- Спасибо, - скомкано произносит Кайло. - Теперь я готов поговорить с тобой. 

***

Рена выводят из его камеры, к которой за две с половиной недели он уже успел привыкнуть, и ведут в соседнее крыло. Там находятся камеры попроще, и охраны там меньше. Рена охраняли с особым тщанием - всё-таки он носитель Силы, и с таким могуществом Сопротивление ещё не сталкивалось. Видимо, их руководство решило, что Рен достаточно сломлен для того, чтобы предпринимать что-то в ночь перед казнью, и потому позволило ему навестить генерала Первого Ордена. В чём-то они, несомненно, были правы. Рен со всей возможной ясностью осознавал, что для каких-то решительных действий уже слишком поздно - действий, связанных с их возможным освобождением. Впрочем, у него были незавершённые дела, и он намеревался это исправить. 

Непрозрачная дверь камеры открылась после введения одним из тюремщиков кода - Рен практически и не отфиксировал то, что на мгновенье соскользнул в его сознание, запоминая код - мало ли. За дверью оказалось помещение три на три, в одном углу - узкая койка, в другом - отгороженные ширмой душевая кабина и унитаз. У стены - крошечный стол со стулом. Камера как у Рена, один в один. Генерал Хакс сидит за столом спиной ко входу - на спинке стула висит шинель, сам он одет совершенно обычным образом, вплоть до кителя. Так, словно ничего не случилось. Так, словно ему в этом мире отпущено больше двенадцати часов. Тик-так, тик-так. Кровь пульсирует у Рена в ушах, отмеряя спокойные удары сердца и одновременно - оставшиеся секунды. Которые сложатся в минуты, те - в часы и утекут неумолимо, не оставив за собой ничего. 

\- Магистр, - привычно обращается к нему Хакс, не поворачивая головы.

\- Генерал, - отзывается Рен. - Чем занимаетесь?

\- Мне позволили написать одно письмо и обещали передать его адресату. На бумаге, а не в электронном виде - боятся, что я что-то могу закодировать. Хотя я могу сделать это и в бумажном письме. Дилетанты. Но я не стану. 

\- И кому вы пишете?

Хакс поднимает голову - Рен стоит сбоку от него, но через плечо в текст не заглядывает. Удивительная тактичность для магистра Рен. 

\- Капитану Фазме.

\- Она всё ещё жива? Я думал, что после... 

\- Я отослал её. Не хотелось брать ответственность за жизнь её сына после смерти матери.

\- Вот оно что. Вы преданы своим людям, даже таким.

\- Я её понимаю. Понимаю, почему она сняла щиты.

Рен выжидательно смотрит на генерала - он хочет узнать, _почему_ Хакс её понимает, но тот молчит. Продолжает задумчиво выводить строчки ауребеша карандашом, иногда останавливаясь и задумываясь. Письмо выходит длинным, Рен терпеливо ждёт, пока Хакс закончит. Спустя полчаса Хакс, наконец, завершает своё послание. Подписывается он просто - "херф", "уск", "ксеш" коротким треугольным росчерком. Складывает лист втрое и опускает в простой белый конверт, отрывает защитную полоску и заклеивает его, подписывая напоследок именем получателя, и откладывает на край стола. 

Дверь камеры открывается, внутрь входит один из тюремщиков, на его тележке стоит два подноса и кофейник. Он выгружает их на стол и уходит. Хакс берёт свою пайку и усаживается на кровать, Рен следует его примеру. Еда обыкновенная, без изысков, такая же, как и в предыдущие вечера.

\- Вы не заказали себе ничего... особенного, - подмечает Рен.

Хакс медленно пережёвывает кусочек мяса, глотает, а потом отвечает:

\- Я вместо этого попросил сварить мне хороший каф, а не ту бурду из стимуляторов и красителей, что мне давали до этого. Хорошо, что они не поскупились на двойную порцию, а то вам бы не хватило. 

Дальше они едят молча, не прерываясь на разговоры. Закончив с едой, Хакс вынимает из рук Рена поднос и относит их оба на стол. Рен поднимается вслед за ним, берёт в руки кружку и держит её на весу, пока Хакс разливает им обоим дымящийся напиток. Они стоят у стены, оперевшись на неё спинами, и пьют горьковатый, терпкий каф. Хакс перекатывает горчинку на языке и жмурится - он выглядит почти довольным. 

\- Ведь умеют, если захотят. 

Рен отставляет свою кружку на стол, забирает кружку из рук Хакса и поворачивается, буквально запирая генерала между собой и стеной. Он вжимает плечи Хакса в стену, наклоняется ближе и целует - отчаянно, безнадёжно-горько, словно наказывает. К чёрту всё - пусть даже эта клетка и набита камерами и микрофонами. Он должен сказать. 

\- Я так зол на вас, Хакс. Я сказал вам убираться с "Финализатора", но вы не послушались. Устроили эвакуацию - и кого, обычных офицеров! - а сами в итоге оказались загнаны в один из отсеков с парой десятков штурмовиков.

\- Мои офицеры ценны для Первого Ордена и для меня.

\- Но они не важнее вас! - Рен сжимает его плечи, словно хочет причинить заслуженную боль. - Вы должны были избежать этого. Вы должны были подчиниться приказу.

\- Я взял всю ответственность на себя - за свои собственные, заметьте, действия. Рен, мне больно. Отпустите, - Хакс поводит головой из стороны в сторону, но вырываться не спешит. Видимо, это ниже его достоинства. 

\- И оказались здесь. Что, скажете, эти офицеры стоят вашей жизни? Может, они равноценны, а? Ответьте мне!

\- Рен. Я... я ошибся, признаю. Вы довольны? Да пустите же меня, чёрт вас дери!

\- Вот уж нет. Я не могу. 

\- Вы сами должны были покинуть корабль вместе с рыцарями. Но вы остались. Почему, кстати?

Рен упрямо сжимает губы - он не произнесёт этого вслух, о нет. Хакс моргает раз, затем второй - лицо его вытягивается, брови сходятся на переносице, и он зло выплёвывает слова одно за другим:

\- Вы... Мальчишка! Вы должны были выполнять вашу миссию, а не оставаться на корабле из-за меня! Я ведь прав? - он практически рычит от накатившей ярости. - Разменяли себя, как монетку, и чего ради? Ради меня - простого человека, даже не носителя Силы или чего ещё. О, как я вас ненавижу! Зачем я вас вытаскивал со "Старкиллера"? Чтобы вы так позорно закончили свою жизнь?

\- Я расставил приоритеты, - глухо отзывается Кайло, и это оказывает эффект такой же, как если бы он залепил Хаксу пощёчину. 

\- Вы... что сделали?

\- Я всегда действовал по приказу, всю свою жизнь, сколько я себя помню. Вы, организовав эвакуацию, не выполнили приказ. И я тоже ослушался. Потому что должен был вас спасти, генерал. Потому что...

Хакс не даёт ему договорить - вжимается в его губы, заставляя замолчать. Его руки проскальзывают по плечам Рена, пальцами генерал зарывается в его волосы и слегка тянет на себя, заставляя углубить поцелуй. Словно выбора нет никакого, кроме как делить один глоток воздуха на двоих. А скоро и его не станет. Рену плевать - на камеры, на прослушку, на то, что на них, должно быть, сейчас обращены десятки взглядов. Значение имеет только то, что сейчас он находится максимально близко к генералу. Верховный Лидер Сноук учил - не развивай привязанностей, не жалей никого, не ставь ничью жизнь вровень со своей. Все правила забыты, хотя казалось, были выжжены изнутри черепной коробки. Руки Кайло скользят ниже, проходятся по рёбрам, останавливаясь на узкой талии, и там замирают. Рен крепче сжимает тело Хакса ладонями, прижимается ближе, вплавляется в него. Впервые - и в последний раз. 

\- Я не доставлю им удовольствия и не стану сдирать с вас одежду, хотя это именно то, чего я сейчас хочу, - переводя дыхание, отрезает Хакс.

\- Вряд ли у них хватит такта не смотреть, - в унисон отзывается Рен. - Хотя я могу Силой вывести всё их оборудование из строя.

\- Не надо, пусть хоть раз всё будет, как... у людей. Без этой вашей Силы, - с горечью в голосе отказывается Хакс. 

\- Ладно, как вы пожелаете, - Рен крепко его обнимает, и они стоят так несколько минут, просто согревая друг друга.

Спустя некоторое время Хакс всё же отстраняется и, зевая, тихо говорит:

\- Я так устал, Рен. 

Он отходит ко столу, снимает пояс, а вслед за ним и китель, оставляет их на стуле, оставаясь в чёрной рубашке с коротким рукавом. Рен устраивается на койке у стены, вжимается в холодную пластмопанель лопатками и вытягивает одну руку вперёд. Хакс ложится рядом, ёрзает на боку, укладывает голову Рену на предплечье. Кайло вытягивает свободную руку в сторону и глушит светодиоды в камере, оставляя лишь один слабый источник света в самом углу над душевой кабиной. Хакс придвигается ближе, он подрагивает от холода, и Рен чувствует, как кожа на руках генерала покрывается мурашками. Рен обнимает Хакса, притягивая ближе, и укрывает его краем плаща, так всяко теплее. 

\- Рен, скажите, а умирать - это страшно? - внезапно подаёт голос Хакс, он звучит приглушённо.

\- Нет, - мгновенно лжёт Рен. - Только холодно немного. Хотя, может, мне так показалось тогда из-за всего этого снега.

\- Я боюсь, - безразлично замечает Хакс - настолько, насколько только можно в такой ситуации. - Вы не раз были на пороге смерти, это неотъемлемая часть вашей жизни. Я же... Я знал, что это случится, но... Не так. Не так скоро, не так глупо.

И всё. Всех знаний и умений Рена оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы выжить, для того, чтобы вытащить Хакса. Осознание этого накатывает болезненной волной, и Рен прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он тянется к Хаксу, касается его губ, раздвигает их языком, а сам обнимает его буквально до хруста костей. Хакс отвечает, обвивает его руками, сжимает пальцы на грубой ткани мундира. В конце концов Рен немного успокаивается, отпускает Хакса, устраивая ладонь у него на затылке и мягко массируя голову пальцами. Хакс вздыхает - коротко, отрывисто - и произносит:

\- Спокойной ночи, Рен.

\- Спокойной ночи, генерал.

Хакс засыпает практически мгновенно, просто проваливается в сон, крепко обнимая Рена, а сам Кайло не смыкает глаз. Ему кажется, что хотя бы этой ночью он должен охранять генерала, если ни на что большее он оказался не способен. В шесть утра дверь камеры отъезжает в сторону, и на пороге появляется генерал Органа. Рен осторожно укладывает Хакса на подушку, снимает плащ и укрывает им генерала от шеи до ног, а сам поднимается на ноги. Подходит к матери и, сморгнув, берёт её ладони в свои.

\- Я прошу тебя об одном - пусть наши приговоры... приведут в исполнение одновременно. Я не хочу, чтобы он видел мою смерть, и ещё больше не хочу видеть, как он умирает. Я умоляю тебя... мама.

Лея горестно вздыхает и кивает.

\- Я велела принести вам обоим чистую одежду. Мы вернёмся в семь часов. Пора его будить.

\- Хорошо. И спасибо.

Генерал Органа высвобождает свои руки и касается ладонью щеки Рена.

\- Бен... - выдыхает она, отворачивается, поднося ладонь к лицу, и спешно покидает камеру. 

Рен принимает из рук очередного надсмотрщика стопку одежды и оставляет её на столе. Подходит к койке, неожиданно ласково треплет Хакса по волосам и говорит на пределе слышимости:

\- Просыпайтесь, мой генерал.

Хакс сладко потягивается, открывает глаза и мягко смотрит на Рена. Через несколько секунд сон проходит, и губы Хакса сжимаются в прямую линию - он вспоминает, где он и что сегодня произойдёт. 

\- Я в душ, вы следом.

Пока Хакс моется, Рен приводит себя в порядок - просушивает полотенцем волосы, как может, и переодевается, набрасывая напоследок на плечи плащ. Без шлема ему непривычно, но кто ему позволит его надеть. Все хотят видеть лицо убийцы, когда тот будет умирать. Генерал покидает душевую кабину - он выходит в одном полотенце, которое прикрывает бёдра и пах, и, не стесняясь, переодевается прямо при Рене. Кайло помогает ему надеть шинель, поправляет её на плечах, разглаживает складки ткани на спине. Генерал Хакс вновь идеален, и Кайло искренне рад, что приложил к этому совершенству руку. Хакс разливает по кружкам остатки холодного кафа, и они, не сговариваясь, чокаются ими, словно бокалами.

\- Будущее и рассказы о том, что происходило сейчас, превратит нас в безмолвных, безответных богов, - спокойно говорит Хакс. - Для меня же вы останетесь человеком, Рен, фортуна благосклонна ко мне. Таким вас не знает никто, кроме меня. Аналогичное верно и для вас. Я... благодарен вам, что вы не оставили меня на "Финализаторе". 

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

Дверь камеры открывается, в коридоре стоит вооружённый конвой. Хакс ставит их кружки на стол и подхватывает со стола письмо. Выходит из камеры и медленно подходит к генералу Органе:

\- Вы обещали передать моё письмо. Адресат находится на планете Набу, я вам рассказывал. Буду благодарен, если вы сдержите обещание.

\- Сдержу, генерал, - Лея кивает и убирает письмо в карман. 

Под конвоем их выводят с территории крыла для заключённых на поверхность. Хакс с удовольствием вдыхает свежий воздух, распрямляет спину, сцепляет руки за поясницей и идёт вперёд, к вооружённым людям, которые стоят кругом. Рен следует за ним чёрной тенью. Они входят в центр и останавливаются. На них направлено не меньше полсотни бластеров, Рен даже не пытается прикинуть, как остановить этот фарс. Они проиграли, шах, король остался с ферзём, но армия белых чересчур велика. Мат в один ход, и Рен знает этот ход наперёд. Генерал Органа произносит краткую речь, но все и так знают, что это за пленники и почему они здесь оказались. Бойцы вскидывают бластеры наизготовку. Как только первые бластерные лучи устремляются в центр круга, Рен закрывает Хакса своим телом, обнимая так крепко, как только может. Спину прожигают немилосердные лучи, из уголка рта течёт кровь, и Кайло с трудом выговаривает:

\- Я виноват, генерал. Я не успел. 

Он судорожно тянется к губам Хакса, оставляя на них свою кровь, и всматривается в его лицо. Один из зарядов прошивает тело Хакса в области сердца, и его зрачки судорожно расширяются. Генерал мёртв. Кайло обнимает его из последних сил и вместе с ним опускается на холодный бетон. 

Он так устал, так смертельно устал. Игра окончена, белые победили.


End file.
